


It Feels Like I'm All The Way Back Where I Belong

by ArcherDarke



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love everything, Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, a drabble, catradora, i can't cope, i had to write something, lesbians just keep winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Adora and Catra are getting some well deserved sleep after saving the universe and returning to Brightmoon when Adora wakes up and starts thinking about her newly discovered feelings for Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 369





	It Feels Like I'm All The Way Back Where I Belong

Adora wakes in the middle of the night and blinks sleepily until her eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness of her bedroom at Brightmoon. The subtle sound of a midnight breeze passing by the open window tickles her ears until it is drowned out by the sudden _whoosh_ of Catra taking a deep breath as she sleeps beside Adora, dead to the world. Adora smiles and feels her heart expand with warmth, the symbol on her chest beginning to glow with it’s ancient magic. Catra’s face is illuminated in it’s light and Adora gazes at her with wonder, marvelling at the peaceful expression, the softness of Catra’s features. Their hands lie between their bodies, interlocked as they had been when they fell asleep together. 

It feels weird, Adora thinks, to not have an impending disaster to think about. To not be worried about solving everybody’s problems. To not be afraid or confused or lost. It feels weird to be lying here with nothing on her mind except the beautiful way the fine fur on Catra’s face shimmers in the light cast by Adora’s heart. And how adorably her shorn hair sticks out wildly in every direction. And how she has the softest snores Adora has ever heard. 

As she lies there, observing Catra and loving her more and more as each second passes, the symbol on her chest glows brighter and brighter until its almost blinding. _It’s linked to the strength of my emotions,_ Adora realises. 

“That’s going to get old _fast_.” Catra suddenly murmurs, her eyes scrunched up against the bright light being beamed at her from Adora’s chest. 

Adora laughs softly. “Don’t blame me, it’s your fault its doing that.” 

Catra cracks an eye open to glare at Adora. “How is it _my_ fault?” 

“It’s being powered by my love for you.” Adora grins cheesily, knowing how corny she sounds but not really caring.

Catra looks away as her cheeks flush red. “Idiot.” She grumbles, but the corners of her mouth quirk up in a soft smile. 

“I am an idiot,” Adora smirks, “but you love me, so who’s the bigger idiot, huh?” She laughs when Catra lunges at her with a playful hiss and lets herself be pinned under Catra’s weight. 

Catra glares at her for a moment, sharp teeth bared in a feral grin, and then her face softens and she presses her lips to Adora’s, kissing her with a gentleness that makes Adora’s heart beat so hard it hurts. After everything that has happened, all the fighting and the pain they have both been through, the way Catra touches and kisses her as though she’s fragile breaks her composure like nothing ever has before. 

When Catra lifts her head and sees the tears gathering at the corners of Adora’s eyes she smiles softly and gently kisses them away. “I’m the bigger idiot.” She whispers, and kisses Adora again.


End file.
